<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would I Lie to You? by RensKnight18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293186">Would I Lie to You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18'>RensKnight18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coronavirus, Crack, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Modern Era, Nudity, Rey takes her health very seriously indeed, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, ben is an idiot, brief mention of death, please don't take this too seriously, we all need a laugh right now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my own prompt: Rey decides to have some fun in these trying times, telling roommate Ben (who still has to work) he needs to remove his clothes at the front door then run straight to the shower so she doesn't catch it. Ben's embarrassed but figures she knows best.</p><p>~~</p><p>This is obviously a Coronavirus crack fic and I know it's a serious issue so if you're not up to reading this then please, don't. I've tried to be as sensitive as I can x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would I Lie to You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prebstar46/gifts">Prebstar46</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting her Kindle aside, Rey throws herself back on her bed in frustration. She’s grateful the bed is so damn comfortable, because it’s all she’s really got right now.</p><p>Impending lockdown is wreaking havoc with her brain and even reading smutty fanfic isn’t helping because she can’t concentrate long enough to enjoy it.</p><p>The state of the world is the craziest of her short life and if she didn’t have a roommate – basically the <em>only</em> person she’s allowed to see right now – she’d have gone stir crazy well before now.</p><p>Thankfully said roommate is extremely good-looking and has a voice like chocolate and hair like a salon commercial, because that’s the only thing that’s been keeping her mind amused lately.</p><p>Well that <em>and</em> her new sex toy. But toys aren’t the same as the real thing.</p><p>Rey misses sex. <em>Real sex</em>. Like, real cock in real vagina sex. The kind that makes you yell strange things and curl your toes when you cum. And the kind that makes you sore in the morning-</p><p>She lets a long sigh go, rolling over onto her side. Sun streams through the blinds in the early afternoon, warming her bare legs but today it’s just not cheering her like it usually would.</p><p>The apartment is too quiet with Ben still at work and she needs some excitement. Something to get the adrenaline running - something to make her feel <em>alive</em> again.</p><p>But, what?</p><p>She ponders her limited options, with socialising and even leaving the apartment pretty much off the table. There’s that cross-stitch she hasn’t finished – she could pull it out and probably have it finished in a few days? Maybe binge a show at the same time? Yet even <em>that</em> seems boring.</p><p>Usually she loves nothing more than sinking her teeth into a good project and seeing it to completion, but lately even that’s not cutting it. It’s like she’s buzzing on the inside with no idea how to expend the energy and it’s slowly driving her mad.</p><p>Rey knows she needs to get laid, that’s half her problem right now, but she doesn’t even have a boyfriend. And now she’s regretting the blind date she’d fobbed off last week. Just really bad timing. That could’ve been her saving grace in these trying times but alas, it’s too late now. He’s probably found someone else already and they’ll be the ones getting it on, not her.</p><p>Oh well. Such is life.</p><p>Another sigh escapes and she realises she really needs to stop ruing missed opportunities and start doing something about her current predicament.</p><p>For some reason Ben’s name pops into her head and she wonders if she might include him in her little plan, whatever it may be. As previously stated, he’s a good-looking guy – there must be some fun they can have? Maybe he could do a strip show for her so she can enjoy the body she’s been longing to see.</p><p>Nah. He’d never go for it. He probably hasn’t even ever thought of her that way.</p><p>Another idea springs to mind from who knows where and she wonders if it’s stupid, although knowing Ben, he likely wouldn’t question it. He may look like a Greek god on the outside, but he can be a really naïve idiot some of the time.</p><p>Ok…a lot of the time.</p><p><em>Most of the time</em> to be fair, but it’s what she really likes about him because it means he’s up for pretty much anything.</p><p>Glancing at the clock by the bed she realises he’ll be home from work in an hour so she needs to plan this out in her head if she’s going to convince him which means there’s no time to waste!</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sanitising his hands for the tenth time in 8 hours, Ben can’t help but wonder if everything he’s doing in the office he could be doing from home.</p><p>Sure, roommate Rey has some annoying habits that sometimes drive him crazy, but if he had to look at her and <em>only her</em> for the next few weeks, it wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>She’s gorgeous for a start and has a prettiest eyes and the way she snorts when she’s really laughing about something well, that’s just downright adorable. But being stuck in a small apartment for that long with just the two of them means he may not be able to resist the temptation to fuck her.</p><p>Therein lies the problem. He’s finally admitting he’s in love with his roommate and it scares the crap out of him.</p><p>Every day he tries to supress the urge, tries to pretend it’s not real, but it’s always been right there in front of him and lockdown does crazy things to people. He can’t risk it getting out. Not now.</p><p>For now, he just needs to stay at the office washing his hands ten times a day and staying as far away from others as he can. For his own wellbeing as well as Rey’s.</p><p>One good thing about today is…it’s finally time to go home. Sucking as much fresh air as he can into his lungs while he has the chance, he sets off on the long walk home to their downtown apartment. It’s risky taking chances with public transportation these days and he could use the exercise anyway with the gym now off limits.</p><p>Plus, there’s no use complaining because there’s nothing he can do about it. Maybe Rey can cheer him up for a while? Maybe they can finally binge Big Bang Theory like they’ve been meaning to? Or just, Netflix and chill…whatever the hell that means.</p><p>Anything.</p><p>Anything to take their minds of the madness.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Hold it!</em>’</p><p>It’s the first thing Ben hears when the apartment door swings open, petite roommate Rey standing the recommended social distance away with hands on hips. She’s wearing that low-cut pink top he loves and it’s <em>really </em>not what he needs in his current state.</p><p>‘You can’t come in like that. Not anymore’</p><p>She points at his torso and he looks down then up again, confused. ‘Like what? Rey, it’s been a big day and I’m really too tired to-‘</p><p>‘No. <em>Ben. </em>Have you not been listening to the news today?!’</p><p>‘I never do, you know that’</p><p>He really hasn’t. He’s not lying. If he’s honest he’s been avoiding it like the plague lately, because it’s nothing but depressing and it’s making the whole situation seem that much worse.</p><p>‘<em>Well</em>…I have, and they’ve been saying this virus can stay on your clothes and then you can spread it by touching other people. So sorry but, you’re gonna have to strip’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, <em>what?</em>’</p><p>He wants to make sure he heard her properly, because he’d <em>swear</em> she said-</p><p>‘Yeah, you heard me. Strip. Then run to the shower’</p><p>‘Rey, c’mon’</p><p>‘This isn’t a joke, <em>Ben</em>. This is our lives here. Do you <em>want</em> to give me the virus? Do you want us both to end up sick? Because I can’t look after you if you get sick if I’m sick too’</p><p>He tries to take all this in, but it’s just a jumble in his brain. Makes sense when he thinks about it. This thing is so contagious he figures the fact it stays on clothes is entirely plausible, but stripping in the hallway? Isn’t that going a little <em>too far</em>?</p><p>What if old Mrs Jones sees him naked? Her heart couldn’t take it, he’s sure of it. And stripping also means <em>Rey</em> will see him naked-</p><p>‘Strip what exactly?’ He’s still frozen in their doorway, too scared to move in case she yells again.</p><p>‘Everything’</p><p>‘<em>Everything?</em> You can’t be serious. I doubt my briefs are gonna spread anything. I literally put them on clean this morning’</p><p>This sounds a little too far-fetched, although Rey has always been better with this stuff than him. She’s always the cautious, careful one. The one always wiping down surfaces and washing her hands, cleaning everything so germs don’t get in. If there’s anyone he’d trust to tell him the truth when it comes to the important stuff, it’d be her.</p><p>‘Yes, actually. They spread it the most. Because it’s so….’ She gestures to his groin area, finger wiggling. ‘…<em>moist</em> down there. It’s the perfect place for germs to breed and you should know that’</p><p>Right. Well, Ben guesses he has no choice then. If this is what they’re suggesting people do, then he’ll do it. He doesn’t want to be the one responsible for spreading it. He’d never forgive himself.</p><p>But he’s nervous about being naked in front of his sexy roommate. She’s seen him shirtless, countless times, but she’s never seen him naked below the belt and this definitely wasn’t the way he’d imagined getting naked in front of her.</p><p>Not that he’s imagined it. Of course not. Never.</p><p>‘Well?’</p><p>‘Fine’ he huffs, now too tired to argue. He just wants to get inside and if he has to shower now instead of before bed, then things could definitely be worse. ‘Can I at least have a robe to put on?’</p><p>Rey fumbles to find a reason to say no. She hadn’t thought he’d ask for one.</p><p>‘Oh…uh, no. No, you can’t’</p><p>‘Why not?’</p><p>‘Because…I wear that robe sometimes and then I’ll probably still catch it’</p><p>‘You literally borrowed it <em>one time</em>’</p><p>‘Well, once is enough! Now stop arguing and strip, will you? It’s nearly dinner time and I’m hungry. And I need you to…help me cook’</p><p>Come to think of it, Ben’s starving too. Not that he ever really helps her cook, unless hovering and eating things before they make it to the plate count, but he’s over this. He’ll strip if it means he can finally step foot inside the apartment and forget about the day he’s just had.</p><p>‘Fine then’</p><p>He expects her to look away, but she doesn’t. She’s still standing there, staring.</p><p>‘Can you at least look away?’</p><p>‘Why?’</p><p>‘Because…I don’t want you to see me naked’</p><p>Yeah, that’s a complete lie. He’d <em>love</em> her to see him naked, as long as she’s naked too. But she’s not.</p><p>‘I need to make sure you do it properly’</p><p>‘Rey, I know how to take my clothes off. I have done it before. Anyone would think you <em>want</em> to see me naked’</p><p>He stares at her and she blinks twice. He can see the blush slowly creeping up her neck to cover her face and he wonders briefly if she’d planned this whole thing, although he’s not sure she’s that devious…</p><p>Pulling his work satchel from his shoulder, he places it on the floor beside him, working his belt undone to pull it from the loops and drop it to the ground. Next, he works his shirt out of his work pants, moving his fingers to undo the shirt buttons one by one.</p><p>Rey’s still watching he notices, and the blush has subsided somewhat but now she’s doing that nervous thing she does with her hands, where she twists them together. She’s also biting her lip, another bad habit that he enjoys a little too much.</p><p>Is this affecting her already?</p><p>Slipping his shirt off he drops it to the floor then it’s time for his pants. This is the part where he starts getting nervous.</p><p>What’ll she think of the red briefs he’d worn today? They’re new, but they’re pretty tight because he likes them that way, but she’s only ever seen them in the clothes hamper. She’s never actually seen them <em>on</em> him.</p><p>He hooks his hand into the band of his pants and pauses. ‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’</p><p>Rey looks up, awoken from her staring. ‘It’s not <em>my</em> idea, Ben. It’s not like I just made this up’ - even though she totally did - ‘It’s just what you have to do, unless you want me to get sick’</p><p>He doesn’t. He’d never want that.</p><p>Slipping his pants down his legs, he lifts his feet up to step out of them before kicking them aside. It’s suddenly chilly in the hallway and he’s praying no one else is seeing this.</p><p>Rey hasn’t taken her eyes off him and if this wasn’t a serious recommendation, he’d almost think she was doing this on purpose.</p><p>Nevertheless, he still has his briefs on, and they have to come off at some stage soon, but something occurs to him. After he’s naked he’ll still have to walk across the room to the bathroom with her eyes on him.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>He stares back at Rey. She seems keen to watch this whole thing and he’s not sure that’s the best idea, praying he doesn’t get an erection right now.</p><p>‘You’re seriously not even going to close your eyes?’</p><p>‘Why would I?’ she replies and there’s a hint of a smile. He definitely sees it. ‘I have to make sure you comply’</p><p>Ben certainly didn’t envisage his day ending this way, but what the hell? He’s fresh out of excuses.</p><p>Slipping his briefs off, it’s done. He’s naked. And cold. It’s suddenly really cold.</p><p>He glances down to make sure the shrinkage isn’t <em>too drastic</em> and thankfully, it’s not. But when he looks up again, Rey’s eyes are clearly trained on his cock and his eyes fall straight to the hard nipples he can now see poking through her shirt.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t get hard, don’t get hard, please don’t get hard</em> </strong>
</p><p>He can feel it happening despite his protests so he does the only thing he can think of - leaving his clothes behind he bolts, Rey’s eyes widening when she sees his tiny but cute butt wobbling down the hallway.</p><p>Wishing she’d stared harder and longer, or at least had her phone on her so she could take a quick pic, it’s obvious he’s self-conscious and she figures she’s probably put him through enough already.</p><p>She can’t actually believe he fell for it!</p><p>Busying herself with dinner while Ben’s showering, Rey can’t help smiling at the mental image she now has stored safely in her brain.</p><p>Little does she know Ben’s currently jerking off in the shower as she’s cooking, his cum spurting out to sprinkle the wet tiles as she stirs the pasta sauce on the stove.</p><p>All this time living together, and she’s <em>finally</em> seen him naked. She has to tell Rose.</p><p>She <em>could </em>text, but she wants to call instead. The water is still running in the shower so she’s safe for now, but it’ll have to be a quick call.</p><p>‘Rose? Oh my god, hold onto your hat’</p><p>‘<em>What?</em> Wait, don’t tell me. You guys finally <em>slept together?!</em>’ Rose is a tad too excited for her own good. ‘Dammit, I knew this lockdown would be great for you guys!’</p><p>‘Babe, calm down’ Rey giggles. ‘We didn’t. And we’re not in lockdown by the way. But…I did see him naked’</p><p>‘You <em>what?</em> How? Like, <em>fully naked</em> or just shirtless like you always do?’</p><p>‘No! <em>Fully naked</em>’ Ben hears when he exits the shower with a towel firmly tied around his waist. He pauses in the hallway when he hears Rey’s excited tone, staying out of sight and wishing he’d turned the shower off before he came out to find clean underwear.</p><p>‘Will you shut up and I’ll tell you’ she’s giggling, phone cradled to her ear while she stirs something in a pot. ‘So, I told him he had to take everything off before he entered the apartment because, you know, this virus moves so fast I can’t risk catching it. And he totally fell for it’</p><p><em>Now</em> it all makes perfect sense.</p><p>‘Of course you’d wanna know how big his cock is’ Her head shakes now as she adds some sort of seasoning to the pot before stirring again. ‘I gotta be quick because he’s in the shower and I don’t wanna get caught, but…he’s huge. Massive. Like, as if we didn’t know that already, but when I say huge I mean like…he’s hung. And it’s a beautiful thing Rosie. I can’t stop thinking about it’</p><p><em>Woah</em>.</p><p>Ben chooses this moment to duck back into the bathroom and turn off the water, cleaning the mist from the mirror so he can see himself. Dropping his towel he cocks his head to study himself in the mirror. He wouldn’t exactly call himself hung, but that’s a compliment, right? He’s sure it is.</p><p>So now it’s clear why she did this but the question is….what should he do about it?</p><p>He knows <em>exactly</em> what he should do about it.</p><p>Fair’s fair.</p><p>Leaving the towel behind, he dries his hair quickly before running a hand through it and making his way <em>naked</em> into the kitchen.</p><p>Rey’s off the phone now, happily humming with her back to him so he moves closer and comes to stand beside her, one hand resting casually against the bench right next to where she is.</p><p>She startles and jumps, staring up at him.</p><p>‘Need a hand?’</p><p>Ben smiles and her eyes drift lower and lower until she realises he’s <em>stark naked</em>. She attempts to avert her eyes anywhere but on him, seeming suddenly flustered.</p><p>‘<em>Why are you naked?!</em>’</p><p>Ben remains calm, playing along like he knows nothing of her recent phone conversation.</p><p>‘Well, I figured I shouldn’t put any clean clothes on because if I didn’t wash properly and I’m still infected, I could still pass it on to you. That’s how this works, right?’</p><p>Funnily enough, Rey’s suddenly speechless too. So he’s sure to hover close by, as close as he can to her with social distancing of course, pretending he cares about what she’s making.</p><p>‘That’s…you can’t….can you not stand so close to me?’</p><p>‘I’m staying the regulated distance away’ he argues.</p><p>‘It’s still too close. Plus, it’s…distracting’</p><p>He smirks. ‘Distracting how?’</p><p>‘Well, you…’ She keeps looking down before pretending she’s not and he’s loving it. He likes when she’s flustered, loves the way she blushes every time she catches sight of his cock. ‘It’s like…<em>right there</em>, and I’m trying to cook in case you hadn’t noticed’</p><p>‘What’s right there?’</p><p>He knows full well what, but it’s more fun to tease her.</p><p>‘Your…<em>you know</em>’</p><p>He shrugs.</p><p>‘Your <em>cock</em>, Ben. That’s what’</p><p>‘What? You don’t like it? I can put it away if you want’</p><p>Her mouth opens and closes, and she looks down. <em>Again</em>. The she swallows.</p><p>‘It’s not that’</p><p>‘Oh?’</p><p>‘It’s that…I….’ She sighs, trying again. ‘It’s just…it’s huge…and….<em>really </em>intimidating while I’m trying to cook’</p><p>‘Then maybe stop looking at it’</p><p>‘I <em>wasn’t!</em>’</p><p>‘You’re doing it right now’ he laughs and then he feels bad. He shouldn’t tease her. He should be grateful she’s even <em>interested</em> in looking.</p><p>‘It’s not sanitary having that just…<em>hanging out</em> in the kitchen’ she laughs uncomfortably, hiding her face. ‘Can you please put it away?’</p><p>Her voice is timid now. And soft.</p><p>‘Well, I could…but what do I put on?’ He looks around. ‘I can’t wear clothes in case-‘</p><p>‘You can’</p><p>‘But I thought-‘</p><p>‘<em>Imadeitupok</em>’</p><p>And there it is. She’s finally admitting it.</p><p>‘Wait. You made it up?’</p><p>‘Yes! I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking’</p><p>‘I do’</p><p>‘You…do?’ She stops stirring, laying the spoon aside. The blush is back and now her arms are crossed over her chest in protest. ‘Why don’t you tell me then’</p><p>‘Well, if you want to know what I think…I think you <em>wanted</em> to see me naked’</p><p>‘I…well. Maybe?’</p><p>So bashful.</p><p>So shy.</p><p>So damn <em>sexy</em>.</p><p>‘And you <em>definitely</em> wanted to see my cock’</p><p>‘Well, can you blame me?? I mean, <em>look</em> at that thing’</p><p>She’s staring again and Ben’s tired of pretending he doesn’t care. He’s loving that she’s admitting her feelings and he’s thrilled she wants to look at his cock. But what to do about it is the question, especially considering current circumstances.</p><p>‘Can I touch it?’</p><p>He may have expected certain things but he wasn’t expecting….<em>that.</em></p><p>‘Please?’</p><p>All he can do is blink back at her. She’s moving closer. And closer.</p><p>‘Please?’ she asks again in the softest whisper and he can feel the beginnings of an erection. Yet, she doesn’t stop staring. He’s barely breathing, but his aroused cock has a mind all its own and it wants Rey to touch it. It wants nothing more.</p><p>The sound Ben releases when her finger strokes him with a featherlight touch is filthy. He’s desperate for more and she’s so - curious. Like she’s never even seen one before if her open mouth is any indication.</p><p>‘Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?’</p><p>‘No’ he replies but it comes out more like a squeak, willing himself not to get a full-on boner with her hand on him.</p><p>But it’s far too late for that. He’s hard already and there’s definitely no hiding it.</p><p>‘Ever since you moved in here’</p><p><em>Shit. </em>How did he miss that??</p><p>‘Maybe I should get naked too…you know, just to make it fair’</p><p>‘Rey…’</p><p><em>Is</em> this a good idea, or a bad idea? They’ll have sex. Surely that’s where this is leading?</p><p>Sex.</p><p>‘I think you should. If…if you want to’</p><p>Rey’s already undressing and Ben pinches himself wondering if this is a dream, but it’s real. It’s so real.</p><p>Those tits…they’re real.</p><p>And her bare torso? That’s definitely real.</p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p>And that cute pink underwear she’s wearing, that he can see now her jeans are off? They’re 100% real, and he wants them gone. Right now.</p><p>He wants to see that pretty pussy – the one he knows she’s been keeping from him all this time.</p><p>‘Is sex off limits with this virus thing?’ he asks, hoping the answer is no. He knows it’s not recommended for people that aren’t already living together, but he and Rey have been living together for weeks now so if he’s going to get it it’s likely she is, too.</p><p>‘I hope not’ is all she says as she drops her underwear and reaches for his hand, pulling him from the kitchen to lead down the hallway to her room. He’s distracted by her ass as she walks, picturing his hard cock sliding between her tight cheeks...</p><p>Once they make it to her room and she closes the door behind him, he knows her little plan worked - and he’s glad. Because he’s sick of lusting after her from afar. Now it’s time to try the real thing.</p><p>Death comes for us all in the end, in some form or another, but at least now he’ll die knowing what it’s like to be <em>inside her</em>-</p><p>And that’s all he’s ever wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this gave you some much needed smiles and maybe a few laughs. God knows we all need them right now! Stay safe everyone. Love you all x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>